Till Forever
by zyjizhang
Summary: Saat rasa itu menghampirimu, siapa yang patut kau salahkan? Karena rasa adalah satu-satunya hal yang tak bisa kau paksa... (It's HunKai fanfiction)


' **Till Forever**

Author : zyjizhang

Cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol (hanya nama)

Rate : T

Desclaimer : Semua cast dalam cerita ini bukan milik saya. Mereka milik agensi, keluarga dan diri mereka sendiri. (Tapi kalau bisa, Kai milikku :3). Dan cerita ini asli dari pikiran saya.

.

.

 **Author Note:**

Hai hai…saya datang bawa fanfiction baru lagi. Main cast-nya tetep HunKai (It because I am HunKai hardshipper). Ide ceritanya tiba-tiba saja muncul saat saya baring-baring sambil dengerin lagu _Miss U – S.M the Ballad._ Jadi cerita ini lahir berkat suara ke empat cowok SM yang kece itu. Tulisan yang di _italic_ sama di _bold_ itu translate bahasa inggris dari lagu itu.

Oke dah, sudah cukup basa basinya. Silakan baca aja deh, semoga suka ya… dan untuk semua review untuk _SeKai (Dunia)_ terima kasih banyak. Saya baca review kalian semuanya kok, tapi gak bisa balas. Oke, ini bener-bener selesai.

 _Happy Reading…_

 _Don't be a plagiator_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **It hurt since I can't forget**_

 _ **That looks like here is not the place where you're supposed to be…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Dia adalah Kim Jongin. Aku menyayanginya dengan sepenuh hatiku. Aku tak pernah dapat memalingkan wajahku darinya. Tidak akan, selama dia menginginkanku masih disini.

Kim Jongin. Dia adalah seseorang yang melabeli dirinya sebagai sahabatku. Tak akan ada orang yang cukup bodoh untuk menerima _persahabatan_ sebagai alasan mereka untuk dekat dengan dia yang mereka sayangi. Tidak juga aku. Aku tak pernah ingin hubungan ini di labeli sebagai persahabatan. Persahabatan yang tak pernah murni karena perasaanku.

Terkadang aku mempertanyakan tentang bagaimana sebenarnya aku bisa sampai pada titik ini. Oh Sehun—bahkan namaku sekarang terkesan amat menyedihkan di mataku.

Kim Jongin—seseorang yang menyapaku pertama kali saat aku bahkan belum memiliki siapapun di sekolah ini. Yah, kisah persahabatan palsu ini memang bermula dari sekolah.

"Sehun, kau tahu…ada begitu banyak bintang di atas sana. Tapi bagiku, Sehun adalah bintang yang paling bagus." Ucapnya pada suatu hari saat kami melewatkan waktu bersama di balkon kamarku. Kami memang terbiasa kemana-mana berdua.

"Kenapa?" aku—yang pada saat itu memang sudah memiliki perasaan khusus padanya—menanyakan hal itu dengan harapan yang perlahan naik. Aku begitu berharap bahwa dia juga merasakan sedikit dilemma yang melanda diriku. Aku ingin egois, aku tak ingin menderita sendiri.

Bahkan aku dapat merasakan betapa harapan itu perlahan-lahan terkikis saat melihat caranya menatapku. Masih sama seperti tatapannya bertahun-tahun lalu saat pertama kali bertemu denganku. Dia demikian polos, bahkan dia tak bisa sedikitpun menyembunyikan perasaannya.

"Karena Sehun dekat dan selalu ada bersamaku…" jawabannya hampir dapat aku perkirakan. Senyumnya itu membuatku terdiam beribu bahasa. Tak sanggup rasanya melihat senyum _persahabatan_ itu secara berkala hadir di antara kami. "Kau harus tahu, persahabatan ini begitu berarti bagiku, Sehun…" lanjutnya. Membuat tenggorokanku terasa terlilit semak berduri, serta paru-paruku di penuhi lumpur. Semuanya terasa begitu menyesakkan.

.

.

.

 _ **You don't have to hold back to me**_

 _ **It will end someday too anyway…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Hingga hari itu tiba. Hari yang tak pernah aku tunggu kedatangannya. Dia menemukannya. Menemukan seseorang yang dia kasihi sebagai laki-laki. Bocah kecil itu benar-benar tidak mengetahui betapa aku tak ingin mendengar berita tersebut.

Dia datang begitu saja ke tempat dudukku di kelas dengan baju seragam yang sudah setengah keluar dari celananya. Tersenyum cerah dan duduk dengan tanpa beban di selahku. Dapat aku rasakan sesuatu yang tak beres pada senyumannya. Dia tampak demikian bahagia.

"Sehun, apakah menurutmu aku sudah boleh pacaran?" tanyanya. Jujur saja aku bingung, dia selama ini tak pernah mengungkit-ngungkit masalah berpacaran.

"Kau sudah besar Jongin. Sebentar lagi kita lulus. Siapa yang melarangmu pacaran?" jawaban yang sama sekali tak ku pikir terlebih dahulu. Aku begitu ingin dia membalas perasaanku hingga rasanya aku tak akan pernah melarang dia berpacaran. Mendengar jawabanku, Jongin tampak bernafas lebih lega. Membuat raut wajahnya berkali lipat lebih cerah. Sesaat aku terdiam untuk menatap wajah yang telah lama ingin ku sentuh itu.

"Kalau begitu aku ingin memberitahumu… Chanyeol hyung, dia menembakku!" tampak jelas bahwa dia sudah tidak sabar untuk memberitahuku. Saat itu aku merasakan seperti ada sesuatu yang jatuh dari perutku. Perasaanku kacau balau dan pikiranku kosong. Untuk beberapa detik itu aku ingin menangis, tapi masih ada sedikit kemungkinan bahwa Jongin menolak pernyataan itu hingga aku menahan air mata itu jatuh menetes.

"Bagimana tanggapanmu?" suaraku terkesan kaku dan dingin. Bukannya aku merencanakan itu, tapi dengan ini satu-satunya cara aku bisa tetap berbicara tanpa suaraku ikut bergetar.

"Aku menerimanya, Sehun! Kau dengar aku?! Aku sudah memiliki pacar!" dia tampak benar-benar puas dengan dirinya. Seolah memiliki pacar di usia sekarang patut untuk mendapatkan nobel. Tapi aku…segera ku sadari bahwa aku, aku benar-benar merasa sesak hingga nafasku memendek. Jongin—yang masih terlalu sibuk memikirkan kenyataan bahwa dirinya telah memiliki pacar—tak memperhatikan apapun di sekitarnya membuatku mendapat sedikit waktu hanya untuk menetralkan kembali nafasku. Sungguh, aku benar-benar tak ingin kehilangannya.

.

.

.

 _ **My love just can't seem to reach you**_

 _ **Just as much as the amount of tears that flowed**_

 _ **It still far away to go…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Hari-hari ku lalui dengan melihatnya bercengkrama dengan laki-laki pilihannya. Setiap kali ku lihat tangan Chanyeol menyentuhnya, ingin rasanya aku menerjang kesana dan memisahkan mereka. Aku begitu tak ingin melihat dia di sentuh orang lain. Namun keinginan itu tertahan melihat betapa lebarnya senyum Jongin setiap kali dia berada di dekat Chanyeol.

 _Jongin, tidak cukupkah cintaku untuk membuatmu tersenyum?_

Yah, aku menyadari aku mulai menjadi laki-laki cengeng sejak dia bersama Chanyeol.

Sering kali aku terpaksa pamit ke toilet saat istirahat hanya karena ingin menghindari mereka berdua. Atau hanya sekedar menyembunyikan mataku yang perlahan mulai memanas. Rasanya saat itu aku rela menukar apa saja agar bisa menjadi seorang Park Chanyeol. Merasakan bagaimana bahagianya Chanyeol saat tangannya berhasil menangkup wajah manis Jongin, mendengarnya berbicara mengenai hal-hal yang mereka lalui bersama. Melihatnya tertawa hanya untuk Chanyeol.

"Sehun…" suatu kali di jam istirahat dia memanggilku saat aku baru saja ingin ke toilet. Dia menatapku dengan mata sayu semi mengantuknya. Aku terdiam di tempatku, aku tahu ada sesuatu yang ingin dia ucapkan. Perlahan dia berjalan mendekatiku, kemudian mengambil jemari tangan kananku. Memainkannya. Aku mengerti, sesuatu yang akan di ucapkannya pastilah membuatnya merasa bersalah. Tindakan yang di lakukannya, itu salah satu bukti.

"Ada apa, eumm?" ujarku halus. Aku tak ingin membuatnya semakin merasa bersalah. Aku mengenalnya dengan baik untuk mengetahui bahwa dia tak suka desakan.

"Emm itu…nanti aku tak bisa pulang bersamamu. Chanyeol hyung, dia ingin mengantarkanku pulang." Akhirnya dia mengucapkannya. Menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Sementara aku berusaha untuk tak tampak murka ataupun sedih. Dengan perjuangan ekstra keras, aku mengangkat tangan kiriku yang terbebas dari tangannya untuk mengusak rambut hitamnya.

"Baiklah, tidak apa-apa." tanggapku. Berusaha keras untuk tak menggeretakkan gigiku.

" _Jinjjayo?_ " dia masih berusaha memastikan dengan bersemangat. Aku hanya menanggapinya dengan anggukan kepala, aku tak yakin masih bisa mengontrol emosiku jika aku membuka mulutku sekali lagi. Segera saja Jongin memelukku kilat. " _Gomawo,_ Sehun! Kalau begitu aku ke kelas dulu _ne?_ " sekali lagi aku mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Setelah Jongin pergi dari sana, aku cepat-cepat memasuki toilet. Sesampainya di dalam aku membuka keran air keras-keras. Aku benar-benar marah. Ini adalah kali pertama Jongin meminta untuk tidak pulang bersama. Selama tiga tahun aku mengenalnya. Dan sekarang…Park Chanyeol mengganti posisiku.

Tubuhku merosot begitu saja di dinding. "Tidak tahu kah kau Jongin, ini terlalu menyakitkan…" dan untuk pertama kalinya selama delapan belas tahun aku hidup, aku meneteskan air mata. Dan itu karena Kim Jongin.

.

.

.

 _ **I have to forget you, I miss you so much**_

 _ **Even if you never know how much it hurt**_

 _ **I will forget..**_

 _ **I am a fool you know me**_

 _ **My heart been ripped apart, but I can only smile…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Aku mulai mencoba untuk melupakan rasa ini. Rasanya benar-benar memuakkan. Salah satu caranya adalah dengan tak terlalu sering bertemu dengannya.

Aku mulai menghindarinya kapanpun aku bisa, terutama ketika dia bersama dengan Park Chanyeol. Setiap kali dia menelpon, aku tak mengangkatnya dengan alasan aku terlalu sibuk dengan kegiatan les. Untuk mendukung tindakanku, aku mengambil bermacam-macam les. Les segala macam alat music bahkan les matematika yang sama sekali tak kusukai.

"Sehun…kemana saja kau? Kenapa tak pernah mengangkat telponku?" Jongin menanyaiku suatu pagi saat tanpa sengaja kami bertemu di gerbang sekolah. Itu pertemuan yang sama sekali tak bisa aku hindari.

"Well yeah, aku ikut les kemarin." Dalihku yang sama sekali bukan kebohongan karena memang aku sedang mengikuti les saat dia menelpon. Jongin sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya saat aku mengucapkan itu. Barangkali dia mulai bosan juga mendengar alasanku. Aku mengepalkan tanganku untuk mencegahnya terangkat untuk menyentuh wajah yang amat ku rindukan tersebut. Aku merindukan betapa kami dulu sering melewatkan waktu bersama.

"Apa nanti kau ada waktu?" wajahnya tampak penuh harap saat menanyakan itu. Membuatku agak sedikit tidak tega sebenarnya. Aku begitu mencintainya hingga rasanya tak tertahankan saat aku membuatnya kecewa.

"Hari ini aku juga ada les piano." Ujarku. Well, aku memalingkan wajahku saat mengucapkannya. Aku benar-benar tidak ingin melihat matanya memancarkan rasa kecewa itu.

"Ah baiklah. Aku duluan kalau begitu." Dan setelahnya Jongin melesat pergi dari sana. Tapi aku tahu, dia kecewa padaku. Dia pastilah tak pernah mengharapkan aku berubah seperti ini.

"Aku tidak tahu Jongin. Aku terlalu mencintaimu, hingga menyakitimu pun membuatku sakit." Gumamku. Dan mulai berjalan dengan menepuk-nepuk sedikit dadaku. Disana terasa sangat nyeri. Aku merindukannya. Benar-benar merindukannya hingga rasanya hatiku remuk redam.

.

.

Tiga bulan berlalu tanpa sedikitpun aku pernah berdua dengan Jongin. Dia mulai rutin pulang dengan Park Chanyeol. Sementara aku semakin hari merasa semakin pintar akibat banyaknya les yang ku ikuti.

Terkadang aku dapat melihat Jongin melihatku dari kelasnya dengan mata sendu. Aku tahu ia juga merindukanku. Karena aku mengenalnya sebaik dia mengenalku.

Pertahanan ini sanggup aku lakukan hingga tiga bulan empat hari lamanya. Namun tepat tengah malam aku tak sanggup menahannya lagi. Aku begitu merindukannya.

Aku segera melesat menggunakan motorku menuju rumahnya. Tak akan aku perdulikan lagi fakta bahwa dia telah menjadi milik orang lain. Siapa yang peduli siapa itu Park Chanyeol?! Siapa yang peduli apa yang pria itu katakan?! Aku hanya ingin bertemu Jongin-ku.

Setelah tiba di depan rumahnya aku langsung mengiriminya pesan singkat. Aku tidak tahu apakah dia sudah tertidur di jam segini atau belum.

Namun saat melihat pintu depan rumahnya di buka dengan kasar, aku tahu bahwa dia juga sama gelisahnya denganku. Dia keluar dari rumahnya dengan tergesa. Dengan rambut pendek hitamnya yang awut-awutan serta masih menggunakan piyama. Dia tiba di depanku dengan terengah-engah. Aku hanya diam menatapnya seperti itu. Rasa rindu ini sudah melewati batas hingga membuat tubuhku kaku tak dapat bergerak saat dia kini ada di depanku.

"Sehun…" hal pertama yang di lakukannya adalah menyebut namaku. Kemudian tak menunggu lama dia langsung menerjangku. Mengambil tindakan terlebih dulu saat aku masih diam mematung. Dia menenggelamkan wajahnya di leherku. Menghirup lambat-lambut aroma tubuhku sama seperti yang ku lakukan padanya. Pelukan kami begitu erat. Secara naluriah ingin mengganti waktu tiga bulan lebih yang tak mengenakkan itu dengan pelukan yang terasa tak akan terlepas. "Aku merindukanmu…" aku dapat mendengar suaranya serak saat mengucapkan kalimat itu.

Dengan segera aku menepuk-nepuk punggungnya untuk menenangkan Jongin. Aku seharusya tahu bahwa Jongin pasti akan sama tersiksanya dengan aksi menghindari ini.

"Aku juga merindukanmu. Amat sangat merindukanmu Jongin…" ungkapku. Itu benar-benar kalimat yang tulus aku ucapkan. Aku memang merindukannya hingga rasanya aku tak mengenali lagi siapa diriku ini.

Akhirnya seberapa keraspun aku berusaha melupakannya, tak akan bisa. Rasa ini begitu kuat hingga rasanya aku tak memiliki kekuatan untuk sekedar melupakan rasa itu.

.

.

.

 _ **I'll still be waiting for you 'till forever**_

 _ **As I will keep hiding my tears**_

 _ **Would you come back to me?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Akhirnya aku melakukannya. Mengungkapkannya. Mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya. Aku pasti sudah gila, tapi aku sudah tak sanggup berpura-pura lagi. Ternyata rasanya masih begitu menyesakkan menyembunyikan semuanya.

"Sehun…kau tidak seriuskan?" aku tahu dia pasti tidak akan percaya. Saat itu kami tengah duduk di bawah pohon di depan rumahku. Aku memilih tempat ini untuk mengungkapkan persaanku bukan tanpa alasan, tapi tempat inilah yang menjadi saksi betapa perasaanku semakin hari semakin bertambah padanya.

"Aku serius Jongin. Tapi kau tak perlu membalasnya jika kau tak ingin." Jelasku. Aku hanya tak ingin dia merasa terbebani karena perasaanku. Mengungkapkan perasaan ini, aku bukannya ingin mendapat jawaban. Aku hanya ingin dia tahu. Hanya ingin Jongin tahu bahwa selalu, akan selalu ada aku disini untuknya.

Mata hitam kelam Jongin menatapku dalam. Dia pasti sedang kebingungan kini.

"Sehun…aku tidak tahu, aku…chanyeol hyung…" baiklah, dia berusaha mengingatkanku bahwa dia sudah menjadi milik orang lain.

"Aku katakan bahwa kau tak harus menjawabnya. Aku hanya ingin terbebas dari rasa ini, Jongin." kali ini aku membalas tatapannya. Untuk sesaat kami saling bertatapan. Dan aku tahu, aku kalah. Rasa yang kami miliki memang tak pernah satu arah.

"Kau tahu Sehun, saat pertama kali aku melihatmu aku melihat begitu banyak orang dalam dirimu." Dia memulai, aku hanya diam. Menyadari kenyataan bahwa dia…dia bukan takdirku. "Selama tiga tahun kita bersama, aku menganggapmu sahabat, kakak bahkan terkadang adik." Jongin menghela nafasnya pelan. Pasti juga susah baginya untuk mengungkapkan semua itu.

"Aku mencintaimu Sehun, tapi tidak seperti aku mencintai Chanyeol hyung. Aku mencintaimu sebagai keluargaku. Kau…kau berarti dengan cara yang berbeda Sehun." Jongin terlihat hampa saat mengucapkannya, membuatku sedikit merasa bersalah. Pasti benar-benar pukulan berat saat mengetahui seseorang yang kau anggap keluarga justru malah mencintaimu.

Tanpa kuduga Jongin bangkit, kemudian dia memelukku dari belakang. Tentu saja dia harus menunduk mengingat saat ini aku masih duduk diam di kursi panjang itu.

"Apakah selama ini berat bagimu?" tanyanya berbisik. Persis seperti Kim Jongin yang ku kenal, dia memiliki perasaan yang lembut. Aku memejamkan mata saat mendengar pertanyaannya. Tak perlu kau tanyakan itu Jongin, kau pasti tahu apa jawabannya.

"Yah, itu berat Jongin. Berat, hingga rasanya aku tak ingin melepaskanmu." Jawabku. Nafas Jongin memberat, sementara nafasku justru terdengar lega. Yah, aku sedikit lega setelah memberitahunya tentang beban yang selama ini aku miliki.

" _Mianhae, Sehun-ah…_ " permintaan maaf adalah caranya untuk meringankan bebanku. Dan aku menghargai itu. Aku mengangkat tanganku dan mengusap tangannya yang saat ini melingkari leherku.

"Bukan salahmu…kita tetap sahabat seperti yang kau bilang…" yah, itu adalah jalan yang terbaik.

.

.

.

Aku tidak tahu sampai kapan rasa ini akan ada untuknya. Untuk Kim Jongin.

Namun untuk saat ini aku—Oh Sehun—tahu bahwa rasa ini tak akan pergi kemana-mana.

Masih disini, setia untuk menunggu Kim Jongin membuka sedikit hatinya.

Apakah ini salah?

Apa aku salah jika aku masih tetap mengharapkannya?

.

.

.

END


End file.
